


Quincy Ruins

by Sketched



Series: Hancock/Thalia Drabbles [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketched/pseuds/Sketched
Summary: This is a particularly short work, just inspired by the pretty scenery.





	Quincy Ruins

               “You havin’ a good time?” Hancock asked.

“It’s pretty up here.” Thalia replied, leaning on the rusted railing. The ground below reminded her of childhood, entering Boston for Thanksgiving.

“It is quite nice, but you think you should maybe hand me some of the crap you plan on crippling yourself with?” He asked, referring to the power armor pieces at her feet.

“Why don’t you come get it yourself, loser?” She teased.

Hancock smirked and ground his boot heel into Clint’s forehead. “I don’t know, this asshole makes for a pretty nice foot rest.”

“Still, you should get your old ass off that guard rail. There aren’t enough rads in the country to fix your brain turning into paste on some asphalt.” She said.

Hancock chuckled and removed himself from his seat. He crossed the road and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He rested his chin on her shoulder and asked “Better?”

Thalia smiled. “Yes.”

The salty smell of sea graced his exposed nasal passages amid the sweat and blood of Thalia’s and his clothing. The chem-laden smell of his old life was replaced with ballistic fiber and gunpowder.

Quincy was now gunner-free. The first of Thalia’s small list of targets, all leading up to Fort Hagen.

Hancock pressed his face into her neck and simply felt her skin on his own until she rolled her shoulder to get his attention.

“Hmm?” He asked. Cool December air replaced her body heat as he pulled his head away.

“Could we build a house up here?” She asked, not looking away from the seascape.

Hancock burst out laughing.

“What? I’m being serious!” Thalia said, a grin forming on her face despite the indigence of his response.

“Sunshine, there’s not a workbench around here for miles and there’s no damn way we’d be able to lug all the building materials up here over those rickety little walkways.” He said, trying to control the giggles rising in his throat. “I’m surprised that the power-armored freak was able to get up here without snapping those boards!”

Thalia laughed a bit too. “Yeah, you’re right, but damn it’d be nice to wake up to this view every day.”

Hancock’s left hand unraveled itself to grasp her hip. “I’m pretty good with being able to look at you when I open my eyes.”

Thalia’s cheeks went a tad pink. “You’re not too bad looking yourself, old man.”

 “You’re just lucky that the rads ate your insides instead of your outsides.” He said.

Thalia stuck her tongue out at him.


End file.
